A dream come true
by Mauroukaki
Summary: Eleftheria finally makes her biggest dream come true: traveling to Florida. But things don't seem to work out as expected. What'll happen when she meets one of the persons she looks up the most? Some inspiration by GeorgiaTheSteven :3 Cover image art by: coffeene
1. Chapter 1: The morning incident

**WHOO! **

**Another fanfic! :D**

**Needless to say I spent all night yesterday writing and modifying this.**

**I get the feeling you'll like it ^ _ ^**

**IMPORTANT:****I'm not abandoning Life in the Sewers, I'm just going through a really bad writer's block.**

**Hope I can get back to normal soon C:**

* * *

"I wanna go homeeee!" Theodora whinnied whilst repeatedly pushing against the wall with her feet, the bed creaking in every push.

"Can you shut the hell up?!" I exclaim angrily turning to face her, "it's 1.30!"

"I _hate _this place!" she growls, putting herself in an upside down 'L'.

"It's been only two days." I wrap the sheets around me. "Calm down already."

She flips the switch on "BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she yells hoping on me.

I push her away and sit up on my bed "What?! What is it?!" I hiss.

"This place is horrible! We can't do nothing, we have no friends, and Anastasia couldn't come with us!"

_Please don't start with this._

I take a deep breath before continuing. "Look. Anastasia is _not _your sister. She has a family too. You know there's no chance her father would let her come with us."

"I don't care about her father! I wanna go home!" she tucks the sheets under her feet and pulls with all her strength; always the same when she's angry.

_Why can't you be a normal person for once?!_

I cross my hands on my chest "You won't make any friends if you keep behaving like this, that's for sure."

"You're not my mother!" she yells jumping back at her bed.

"What's happening in here?" our mother walks in the room.

"Theodora wants to go back home!" I sigh hiding under my covers.

"Going back to Greece from Florida is not the same as going to a canteen, you know. You can't do much now we're here."

"I DON'T WANNA WAIT!" Theodora complains looking at me.

Well, my mother eventually gave up after a couple of minutes.

My sister is the most stubborn creature alive; I don't blame my mother for giving up. _Anyone_ would give up against her.

The thing is, I spent the nearly the night hidden under the covers, with the same thought crossing my mind over and over:

_Why do I do this to myself?_

When finally she fell asleep, it was about 5 in the morning.

I wasn't feeling tired anymore, so I decided sneaking out. After all, that's the best time of the day for me. When no one's around.

I knew I was going to get shouted at if anyone found out, yet, I really needed some fresh air.

I wasn't gonna be late anyway. The park wasn't even a minute from where we were staying.

When I was finally there, I sat down on the grass, enjoying the morning breeze.

Nothing felt better than being where I always wanted, this time of the day.

It was still dark, but I like it this way. As much as I love night walks, I love this even more.

Everything, at this exact moment, was perfect.

* * *

**Later...**

"Crap!" I quickly jump on my feet realizing I had fallen asleep - who knows for how long. I check my watch. Lucky me, it's been only half an hour. I start making my way back

home, when I hear the steady roaring of a car getting closer; really fast. All I can see for a few seconds is the headlights, heading straight towards me.

That's when I heard someone yelling at me.

_"Look out!"_

* * *

**Okay... so!**

**You can call this a small intro I guess :D**

**Chapter two will follow today or the latest, tomorrow, so stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2: Cry

***char***

**Don't kill me for this being kinda late D:**

**Technical difficulties, crazy little sisters and stuff.**

**Add the lack of pizza in all these, you now feel my pain.**

**Kay! :3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Before I know it, I'm pushed to the side of the road, my heart beating so hard I have the feeling it will pop out of my chest.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asks while pulling me up to my feet.

"Yeah… I – I think so…" I reply, and just then I realize how bad I'm shaking.

"What are you doing out there so early? You know… It's not safe." He flashes me a small smile.

"Well… You can say I had a really bad night." I sit in the bench nearby "My sister wanted to go back home. I just needed some fresh air." I chuckle "I don't get it. It's been only today. If you ask me, I'd never get bored of it."

He sits next to me "Tell me about that"

I look at the morning sky before I continue and realize the sun had started to rise. "I gotta go." I get up "My parents are gonna chop me into a million tiny pieces if they find out."

"Okay then," he smiles "Guess we'll meet again soon here?"

I nod and quickly make my way home.

_Well that worked out perfect. I made a new friend already, _I think to myself and a smile grows on my face.

* * *

I start praying no one's awake as I turn the key into the keyhole. I hold my breath and open the door, hoping it won't creak.

I'm about to hang the keys when I hear an ear-splitting yell behind me.

"SHE'S HERE!"

I rush to place my hands over her mouth to shut her up.

"_Shut up!" _I growl "you wanna get me killed?!"

Before I can react, I feel her tongue in my palm. In light speed, I pull my hand away. "The hell you think you're doing?!" I say spilling half the plate washing on my hand.

_Thank God our parents are such heavy sleepers._

"Where have you been?" she whispers angrily.

"None of your business" I hiss rinsing my hand. I turn toward her. "Were you- were you stalking me?"

"Who me?! Where do you get this out from?"

I _knew_ she was lying. I knew it because of the stupid smile.

"Really. You're supposed to be sleeping after all this. I – you know what, forget that! Why did you even come with us?!" I walk to the bedroom and slam the door behind me. I turn my laptop on, hoping some browsing will drown my anger.

Nothing special, everyday thing, I always do.

YouTube, Twitter, Tumblr, Fanfiction, random online games.

I browse through everything, in case there's anything new, since I don't find anything more interesting to do online. Nothing there as well,.

Tired as I was, I decided to take a nap. I was safe from Theodora, either way. Unless she had a lock pick. I laugh by myself, and I fall asleep faster than I expect.

* * *

I woke up after eight hours of sleep, fresh and new. Nothing felt better thank that, except the morning incident.

I was so excited about everything; I was going to go out, maybe find my savior and learn more about him. Most importantly, ask him his name. I was so shocked I forgot to even introduce myself. And then I heard that damn thunder.

Within seconds, rain was pouring heavily outside. All my plans were ruined.

_Great. Rain. In the middle of the summer._

I sit on the beanie bag, a deadly look drawn on my in my face.

If you took the sight of this out of context, it'd look like I just killed someone.

I had so many plans, and they were _all_ ruined.

"Honey?" my father asks, approaching me carefully, as if I was about to chop his head off.

"_What_." I snap without turning around.

"Don't you want to sit with us and watch a movie?"

"Nope." I flip my laptop open, since it is the only fun I can have at the moment.

"You'll like it." he tries to sound as friendly as possible.

I tighten my grip on the laptop. "I said _no_." I mutter through clenched teeth.

He cautiously rests a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's that rain!" I exclaim and get up, "I had so many plans, but look at this chaos outside!" I point outside the window and sit back on the beanie, resuming my scrolling through numerous posts in Twitter. "Leave me alone, if you don't mind." I try to sooth my tone this time.

"Okay. But if you need anything-"

"Thanks, Dad. I'm good." I give him a small smile and open Tumblr in a new tab.

I scroll through posts, really fast, since I'm not feeling like reading them.

In all those posts, I catch a glimpse of one of Cry's posts. I scroll back up, and my heart nearly stops when I read it.

_**A think I made a new friend today**_

_She was wandering near the park around 5am on her own._

_And it's not safe that early._

_Plus she almost got hit by a car._

_#maybe I'll try searching for her tomorrow #she looks like good company if you ask me_

All of a sudden, I feel like I can't breathe.

I fall back on the beanie and almost get sucked in it, my mind is racing.

_So that means…_

_That man in the park that morning…_

_Cry?_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN!**

**Sorry I couldn't resist XD**

**Tell me what you think cuz I'm loving it!**

**In my head looks perfect btw. xD**


End file.
